Jealousy is a Base Emotion
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: Red knows Lizzy a bit better than she thinks. She is jelous and he revels in the truth of her pysical reaction to him. One-Shot, maybe sequel?


**How I would have preferred this scene to have gone! One-Shot!**

**Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Blacklist do you really think I'd be sat at home, in my bedroom writing this stuff? **

"As a rule I consider jealousy to be a base emotion but in this case it's quite endearing…" Red moves his head to the side and eyes Liz up and down causing shivers down her spine; she quickly retraces her steps back to where she walked in creating as much space as possible, space that was definitely what she needed.

"I am not jealous!" Liz says, almost as if she was desperately trying to convince him of her statement. It didn't work, he sees right through her and that's what she hates most.

"I assure you Lizzy, my quest to find this young woman will in no way compromise our relationship." He was incredibly confident as he spoke, arms crossed, leaning back and just eyeing Liz up and down.

"Our relationship?" She echoes back at him. _Say more stuff like that_ she thinks.

"Where are we on the case?"

"No, no, no, we are not doing that."

"Oh aren't we?" Red stands and adjusts his clothing and starts walking over to Liz. Quickly she finds herself trapped; Red stands chest to chest with her, just watching her. Watching her eyes tell a truth she won't verbally admit. Hearing her breathing become heavier, seeing her chest move more clearly. He just stands there, he doesn't say a word, and he just waits for Liz. She can feel her body reacting to his. She doesn't want to say anything out of fear that it would come out too breathless.

He moves his mouth to her ear and stays there a little longer than she was expecting. Liz knows she should move, but she just can't bring herself to do it. It's as if her body demands a physical connection that her mind will not allow.

"When one is in a state of arousal their pupils dilate, breathing becomes heavier, the heart rate increases" Liz closes her eyes at the sound of his husky voice whispering in to her ear. He knows the effect he has on her. "Eyes close due to dilated pupils." Liz went to interrupt, but Red brought his hand to her mouth and shushed her. "Didn't dear old Sam ever tell you not to interrupt a person while they're speaking? As I was saying eyes close, they push and pull just like you did when I placed my hand on your mouth. I'm willing to bet if I placed my hand in a certain area that it'd be much more… moist than usual."

Liz swallowed heavy.

Red was watching.

He was so happy with himself that it pissed her off.

"No!" She said pushing back on his shoulders. As he backed off she noticed his pants were much tighter than before. "This… this cannot happen."

"Why can this not happen?" Red asked with what seemed like no emotion in his voice. "We both show signs of a sexual attraction, just why can this not happen?" Red returned to his previous stance.

His chest to her chest.

"I want to know…"

"I'm an FBI Profiler; you are the 4th most wanted criminal. I'd lose my job, not to mention probable jail time."

"Lizzy, say the word and you'll always have your job. I can count on that."

"Red, no. I cannot rely on you for job security."

"Good god, is it me or is the temperature increasing in here?"

"No, no it's not. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get back to my job. My job as a FBI profiler."

"Look Elizabeth, we're both consenting adults both, we're both sexually attracted to each other. No one will ever find out." He moved his hand to her cheek and she moved her head into his hand. "Lizzy, it's me. Raymond Reddington, I can make people disappear. I'm pretty sure I can keep a secret. Unless you're worried you can't?"

"Red, look I seriously need to go back to work." And with that Liz placed both her hands on Red chest and moved him back.

Liz walked away, purposely swinging her hips. She didn't know why she did it; it was as if she enjoyed teasing him.

But she knew deep down inside that she truly enjoyed teasing this man.

"Lizzy, sweetheart you're killing me."

The rest of the day at the Post Office was slow, she couldn't stop thinking about Red pushed flush against her body, his pants grasping around his cock, the way his hands touched her face and how he whispered in her ear.

"Are you ok Agent Keen? You seem a little distracted today."

"I am Aram; I guess I'm still dealing with everything that happened with Tom."

"You should speak with Director Cooper, I'm sure he'll understand."

Liz walked over to Cooper's office trying to think of something convincing to say, she decided to stick with the Tom excuse. Cooper really brought it and let her take the rest of the day off.

When Liz arrived home she threw on a baggy jumper and a pair of boys boxers. Deciding on a bottle wine, take out and the couch. It seemed like a good plan.

After two glasses of wine and five hours later, she decided to go to the kitchen to get another bottle of wine. As she walked back into the living room she saw Red casually sat on her couch.

"Hello Lizzy."

"What on earth are you doing here Red?!"

"I figured since you were so much in a rush to leave before that I'd come and see you… maybe we could finish where we started." He stood up and walked over to Liz.

His chest to her chest.

Again.

"What do you think Lizzy?"

"Hmmm, I think you're very persistent."

His hands slowly made their way to her waist. "What can I say, when I see something I want, I go get it." His hands travelled further down and grabbed her ass.

Red's mouth started to lightly map out the outline of her lips, ghostly hesitating over every crease and curve. "Push me away." He said in a low and trying tone.

He slowly brought his lips closer to hers and waited for them both to meet, he knew if he tempted her enough that she'd come to him. They both stood in the centre of her living room with their lips just millimetres apart when finally their lips met in frenzy as their eager tongues tried to search for entry of the others mouth. Liz lightly bit Red's lip and he hummed with approval. She'd never realised how just the hum of a man like Raymond Reddington could turn her on so much. Not separating the kiss Liz slowly pushed Red towards the couch, as his knees hit the back of the couch Red fell back and pulled Liz towards him. She slowly and lightly placed her body over his lap, careful to miss his cock. They continued kissing as Liz started to slowly grind her hips over him. He smiled into the kiss.

As they separated for a needed yet not wanted air, she threw her head back and Red moved his lips to her neck to slowly kiss her.

He started to leave wet patches around her neck and Liz rocked her body in approval.

Making sure to leave his mark he sucks at her neck just below her ear.

His hands met the hem of her baggy jumper and swiftly and quickly pulled the material from the body he wanted to see most. With his unapproved look he looked her straight in the eye and moved his mouth back to her before saying "The bra, as nice as it may be, it needs to go!" his skilled hands went to work as he unbuttoned her bra. He brought his attention back to her breasts and lightly started placing kisses around her erect nipples.

Wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her, she stood from his lap and bent down to her knees. He had a pretty good idea of what was going. She undid the pesky belt buckle and started unzipping his pants; she soon saw his hard, thick cock underneath his illuminating white boxer shorts. She looked up at him and echoed his words back "The boxers Red, as nice as may be, they need to go." And with that she slowly started to pull them from his waistline. As she saw his cock bounce on to his abdominal she couldn't quite believe just how big he was.

"I'd say close your mouth but I think that'd be beyond the point…" Red smirked down at her; she looked up, deciding between a bit of banter or desire. The desire in her won a not so fair fight. She licked her lips and placed them around his hard cock. Red started to moan and placed his hand on her head. "I cannot… believe… this is… happening…" he breathlessly said. Just as he was at the point of no return he grabbed her head and stood her up with him, he saw a dining room table behind her and pushed her until her leg hit the table. As they did he picked her up and placed her on the table.

She placed her legs around his waist to close the space between them, he slowly slipped his hand down her underwear and smirked at her wetness "Best take care of this, wouldn't you agree Lizzy?"

"Don't make me beg!" She grabbed his hand and started moving her hips against his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I want to hear you say my name…"

"Red!" She involuntary moaned as she said his name.

"Let's try Raymond, my… associates call me Red… you're not an associate."

Continuing to rock against his hand, she stopped and looked him dead in the eye "Raymond, you better fuck me, right here, right now or I swear to god this will never happen again."

"I guess that's good enough, but really Lizzy, is the foul language really necessary?" Trying not to push her buttons to much, he pulled her underwear down, placed her legs over his shoulders as she lay down on the table and he positioned himself for entry. He started slowly, and teased her clit with his talented fingers. After a few gentle thrusts he continued at a more consistent faster pace.

"Faster… my god faster Raymond!"

He deepened his entry and obliged and with a few more thrusts they both came apart together. She'd never experienced something like that; she didn't even know it was possible.

After laying still, him still in her, she looked up at him. "I dare say this out of fear of sounding stupid but have you ever experienced that before?"

He slowly pulled out and pulled up his boxer shorts before helping her do the same. He joined her on the table holding her hand. "Experience what sweetheart?"

Blushing she looked back at him. "Come, you know, together. At the same time?"

"Not with a lot of people, it's mostly about knowing your partner and knowing when they're ready. Self-control is a massive skill. I could have come as soon as you pulled down my boxers." She blushed again and he put his hand on her cheek. "You don't ever have to be embarrassed with me."

"SHIT! It's midnight, and I'm up at 5am. Are you coming to bed?" She said as she jumped off the table and pulled on his hand.

He happily obliged.

They both slept naked that night, something Red always does. But Liz rarely does, especially after something like that. He gently rested his hand on her hip let the other curl under the back and rest under her breast. They both slept peacefully that night.

_The Morning after…_

Liz phone shirked for the tenth time, realising she'd slept through all her alarms she darted up and out of bed and picked up the phone. "Keen."

"Agent Keen, you do realise you were supposed to be at the post office an hour a go, do you not?"

Hearing what had happened Red slumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Apologies Harold, this would be my fault I am afraid, I found a delicious little bakery and just had to share it was Agent Keen. I just knew she'd appreciate their astonishingly good homemade white icing." He smirked and winked at Liz. "But not to worry Harold we're on our way to the Blacksite now. I'm assuming you cannot find that damn chip you placed in my arm. That damn thing fell out… again." He hung up and threw the phone to the floor. "As gorgeous as you look and even smell right now I think we both need a shower and in aid of the environment and dear Harold I believe it'd be faster and safer if we simply took a shower together." She really didn't need that much convincing she was already walking through the bathroom door.

_The Post Office…_

"How nice of you both to show up!" Ressler was fuming.

Liz could see it.

Red could see it.

Anyone could see it.

"Even though it has simply nothing to do with you, we were actually talking about the latest Blacklisters. If that makes you feel somewhat less… angry/jealous. Take your pick Donald."

Liz had forgotten about the love mark Red had left. Cooper on the other hand had just noticed it.

He also noticed that Red had the same suit on from yesterday morning

And that when Liz picked up her phone it was geotagged for her apartment.

"Agent Keen, Reddington a word please." An unnerving moment passed. "Now!"

Cooper looked more angry than usual as Liz and Red entered his office.

"No, I'll talk first." He stated as soon as Red shut the door and opened his mouth to talk. "I don't want a yes or no answer or even any answer for that matter. I've noticed the mark on your neck Agent Keen and the fact that Mr Wears the Fanciest Clothes Every Single Day has the same suit on from yesterday. Just be more careful. I can easily keep this secret as long as work is done to the best degree possible. Understood?" They both nodded, deciding against confrontation.

As Liz opened the door to her office, Red followed and pushed her flush against the wall. "Just so you know, I may be… older… but my libido is nothing but high…" His hard cock was once again in a very uncomfortable position. Liz reached down and readjusted him so it was more comfortable.

"I think we have work to do…" She said slowly moving from his grip and tugging on his collar before softly kissing his lips.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sequel maybe?**


End file.
